


New Order

by Bakageyama_14, Lolita_devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Healing, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Azphel, Battle, Brand - Freeform, Byron - Freeform, Christian Mythology, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gabriel - Freeform, Half-Demon, Half-Human, Half-angel, Heaven, Hell, History, Human, Humans, Incest, Kali - Freeform, Lethia, Live, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Lyte, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Modern Era, Morale, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Porn, Protection, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Synth, Tadesh, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageyama_14/pseuds/Bakageyama_14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil
Summary: Alongside our world there is another, that has been broken in half since the beginning of time. Two halves. heaven and hell. One can't exist without the other. But they are at war.One of the side wins, shaking the world in it's foundations. Darkness and corruption flood Earth and Heaven itself. But even in the cold there is a possibility to light a fire of hopeI suck at summaries, deal with it.





	1. A history lesson

Long ago, there was nothing, but God. He called the angels to life. There were five of them, Lucifer- Strength, Alma- Bravery, Will- Hope, Serapha- Kindness, and the king, Gabriel- Truth.  
With time more angels came to life. They began to feel love and soon the first children appeared in the world. Heaven was a happy place. Until that child. Son of Alma and Will. The second strength. - There can be only one strength- said Lucifer and determined to manifest his strength, he began to do reckless and dangerous things, putting himself and others in danger. Gabriel acted quickly, telling Lucifer to stop, that he wasn't proving anything. Then, the first strength, did the unthinkable. He attempted to kill the child. He was stopped, by the other four first angels and was banished from heaven by God. Soon after all that drama, Eden was created. Then came Adam, Eve and Lilith, the second demon. When Lucifer tricked the humans into sin, full out war broke out, and angels were forced to take a side, angel or demon. Ever since then there has been full out war in heaven and hell. None of the sides are close to winning. It seems to be an endless fight.  
\--------+  
Two girls stood in a dark room. Both strange looking. One had fox ears and tail, the other had horns, and a long thin, lizard like tail.  
\- Lethia, what do you think father wants to show us?- the one with horns asked flicking a stry strand of green hair from her face. Her twin frowned, her ears twitching, ever so slightly.  
\- I think it's about beating the Featherbrains.-  
\- Again? Doesn't he ever just summon us to have a normal conversation? Like, " Hey, Lethia, how are things going with Brand?", or " Kali, would you like to talk about your grades?"-  
Lethia's cheeks turned a cherry red, and her yellow eyes with cat-like pupils widened.  
\- Kali, dad would never ask about Brand. Besides, how things are going is our business, mine and his.-  
\- Well, he should sometimes ask about him. Father is the one who got you engaged to Brand in the first place.-  
A new voice sounded behind them.  
\- Hello, you two.-  
The twins whirled round to face him both speaking in the same time.  
\- Father!-  
The tall man ran a hand through his long blonde hair and put a hand on both the young demon's shoulders.  
\- Girls, I know I've been distant these last few years, but I've been working on something that will defeat heaven once and for all. Give me a little more time. I promise to make it all up to you both, okay?-  
And again they replied on unison.  
\- Yes, father.-  
\- That's my girls. Now, I would like to show you what I've been working on.-  
He puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out a silver collar, studded with purple gems. It was literally pulsing with magic. The girl's eyes widened. And gasps were heard from them. Lethia quickly regained her composure, though, and asked with her trademark cocky smile:  
\- Jewelry, dad? I thought we were gonna defeat the Fearherbrains with this.-  
\- Lethia, if you would let me explain. This collar can block angelic magic and powers. All you have to do is put it around their neck.-  
\- That's more like it.-  
\- I'm glad you feel that way. Actually I was going to ask you two for a favour. See those three?-  
He asked motioning to a crystal ball on the table. In it you could see a transmission from a battle in Ruby Caves, a place in hell which is known for its beautiful caves with walls studded with, you guessed it, rubies. The battle, was between a demon guard and a team of angels. Three of them. Kali nodded.  
\- Modesty, Mirth and Acceptance. Medium powered. What about them? I thought you had that other medium powered angel to experiment on. -  
\- It's not about them, rather about what they can give us. I want you two to defeat them. But don't kill. A powerful angel is bound to appear to help their friends. I want you to test the collar on a high powered one. You got that ?-  
\- Fight with angels. Don't kill. Put the collar on a powerful angel. Got it. Bye!-  
Lethia grabbed the collar, her sister's arm and dragged Kali out of the room, through the corridors and out of the castle. Lethia climbed onto the Pyre, a magical device, that can send demons anywhere in hell. Kali grabbed her sister's hand.  
\- You know what that thing is. We saw it a few years ago! With all those interferences and the weird voice. -  
She whispered, recounting the events that literally shook the twin's world.  
\- Kali, we were never to speak of this again. I don't care about that. We have a job to do and we'll stick to that.-  
\- But...!-  
The Pyre began glowing and Lethia disappeared, leaving Kali alone and lost.


	2. Hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a fun fact. Each angel or demon has a domain- a positive or negative trait, that they try to encourage in humans.
> 
> Demons  
> Lethia- Pride  
> Kali- Jealousy  
> Samael- Recklessness  
> Brand- Treachery
> 
> Angels  
> Azphel- strength  
> Byron- love  
> Efn- modesty  
> Lyte- acceptance  
> Raian- Resilience

Efn was, in fact, surprised at how easy things were going for now. He, Lyte and Terie had managed to get pretty far in Ruby Caves. The last of the demons were disappearing in glows of red. One of them was bleeding and begging for help.  
\- Lyte! How many times do we have to tell you? Do! Not! Heal! The! Enemy!-  
\- I'm sorry, Terie! But he is hurt.-  
The dark skinned angel motioned at the demon who just disappeared in a red flash. Terie sighed and facepalmed.  
\- It doesn't actually hurt them, silly. They just appear back on Hell's Pyre. Honestly I wonder why we let you come on these missions.-  
\- Sorry!-  
There was a splatting sound. Both Terie and Lyte turned to see Efn staring at them in shock, a gaping hole in his chest. With a gasp, he fell to the ground and disappeared in a blue flash. The two heard a giggle echoing along the walls of the cave. They saw a shadow and moments later Terie's head rolled along the ground. She disappeared with a blue light. A few moments later Lyte felt a weight on their chest and they screamed.  
\-----+  
\- Honestly, I wish you'd shut up. I'm not hurting you.-  
Lethia was growing exhaspareted. She had tied up the angel, but it refused to be quiet. And she didn't have enough material to gag it.  
\- I thought we were okay with each other! We helped you. And you helped us!-  
\- Why do I have to keep reliving that day? You are an ANGEL and I am a DEMON! We have more than enough reasons to hate each other!-  
\- Your race doesn't matter, we can still be friends!-  
\- It does!-  
\- It doesn't!-  
\- It does!-  
\- It doesn't! Mphh!  
Lethia seemed to manage to find an old handkerchief, which she promptly stuffed into Lyte's mouth. Which didn't stop the angel from muffled yells.  
\-----+  
\- Where's Lyte?!?-  
Yelled Byron, his wings spread out wide and casting a huge shadow over the courtyard. Terie and Efn were just beginning to stir on Heaven's Pyre, but the angel of love was already lecturing them on recklessness and putting their friends in danger.  
\- B-byron, please, can we talk about this later?-  
\- No!-  
\- What is all this racket?-  
Everyone's eyes fell on the two angels that walked onto the courtyard and stared at their friends, standing on the Pyre. The first had tanned skin, messy golden hair and large honey coloured eyes. The second was a brunette with green eyes. They both had large wings, folded neatly on their backs. Byron turned around to look at the two.  
\- Efn, Terie and Lyte went to Ruby Caves and we think Lyte got themselves captured. -  
The blonde sighed, pinching his nose. He sounded exhaspareted as he spoke.  
\- Guys, we have told you again and again, that more and more angels disappear from the battlefield. We asked you to be careful.-  
The green eyed angel frowned.  
\- Okay, okay. I guess we have to go get Lyte. Let's hope they're still in our reach.-  
\- I'm going too!-  
\- Byron, you have patients to take care of.-  
\- Oh, okay.-  
The angel of love stepped down from the Pyre, dragging Efn and Terie with him. His pink halo was still flashing irregularly, showing great distress. The blonde and the brunette soon disappeared, leaving Byron to scold his friends.  
\---+  
\- Hey! That's mine!-  
Lethia was holding a pair of pink glasses, which she snached off of Lyte's nose. She tried them on and quickly took them off. She wrinkled her nose and twitched her ears. She couldn't wear glasses, because of the unnatural placement of her fluffy ears. They were always crooked.  
\- Why do you wear these? They don't enhance your vision or anything. Shouldn't you be gagged, by the way?-  
\- I spat it out.- they simply stated, earning a unnerved groan from the demon. Suddenly they heard a hiss. Lethia turned around with inhuman speed, crossing her arms in front of her face. Just in time, as a fireball, aimed at her head, knocked into her gauntlets. She grinned, exposing long fangs.  
\- Finally something to do!-


	3. Hypocrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons  
> Mischief- Roseanne "Joker"  
> Hopelessness- Nea  
> Selfishness- Castor
> 
> Angels  
> Resilience- Raian

\- Raian! You help Lyte. I'll distract her!-  
The blond yelled, jumping in front of Lethia, holding a short dagger. His companion drew his long sword and cut the younger angel's bonds. Lethia giggled excitedly.  
\- Feathers! I missed you! Things were boring without you.-  
\- Can't say the same about you, Pride. And stop calling me that!-  
The blond answered, dodging the fox demon's claws. He quickly countered with his dagger, missing her arm by an inch. Raian pulled Lyte up.  
\- Are you ok?-  
Lyte didn't answer, because their head just fell of their neck. Behind them stood Kali, the green haired demon of jealousy.  
\---+  
Lyte woke up. They were on Heaven's Pyre.  
\- .... That hurt.-  
They said with wide eyes.  
\- You just died. It shouldn't hurt that much. Ow!-  
Said Terie. Byron smacked her on the head, hissing.  
\- Quiet! It's their first time!-  
-oh.-  
\----+  
Ok, so that was a trap. So there were five more demons. So there was two of them. So, they should have been a little more careful.  
' That does not make us hypocrites' thought Raian, as Pride and Treachery tackled him to the ground, while Jealousy stuck some weird collar round his neck. He felt sick and weak, his vision became hazy. He managed to make out a flash of blond hair and blue fabric, where Azphel was fighting Hopelessness, Mischief and Selfishness. There was a blue light. Azphel was gone and Raian was alone with the six creepy demons.  
\----+  
Raian was, in fact, freaking out, as Hopelessness and Pride dragged him into Hell's throne room. There were many decorative chairs, on which sat demon lords. The two girls threw him to the ground. He looked up and saw the king of Hell- Lucifer himself. The young angel couldn't stop himself from trembling.  
\- Well, Samael, looks like your hard work has payed off.-  
Lucifer spoke, looking at the blond demon, who sat on a throne next to Lilith, his wife. At their feet sat Pride and Jealousy- their daughters. Samael grinned.  
\- It did. But what are we going to do with this young angel?-  
\- Asmodeus has proposed to take care of it.-  
Pride wrinkled her nose and twitched her ears. She whispered  
\- Ew, gross!-  
All around the room, the younger demons seemed to be disgusted and surprised. They where quietly murmuring. Asmodeus was the demon of Lust. Raian stiffened when he understood what Lucifer had in mind. Samael sighed.  
\- Children, mabye you should leave the room.-  
There was a moment of silence, as the younger demons processed his words. And then, Kali yelled indignantly.  
\- CHILDREN?!?!-  
\----+  
A few of the young demons met in Brand's room. His sister Nea (Hopelessness) sat in one of the chairs, next to her was Castor (Selfishness). Kali plopped down on the floor, leaning against the wall. On the windowsill crouched Roseanne "Joker" (Mischief), twirling a knife in her fingers. On the bed sat Brand with Lethia in his lap. The two were making out. Kali snorted.  
\- Get a room you two.-  
\- Kali, you are in my room-  
Noticed Brand. He seemed annoyed by the interference.Lethia climbef off him and joined Joker on the windowsill. Castor arched an eyebrow at her before speaking.  
\- The collar. We've seen it before.-  
\- So we have, but for me it does not change anything.-  
Sighed Lethia. Nea looked at her and shook her head.  
\- I think it should. The Voice said that when the collar is put to use, a rebellion against Lucifer will start. Don't you think we should tell the council?-  
\- No, the Voice said that one of us will be the one to rebel, so it's our choice. As long as we are loyal to the King, we don't have to share this knowledge.-  
Spoke Joker, a rare seriousness on her face. Kali looked worried.  
\- Loyalty is not a demon trait.-  
She said, looking at her friend's faces. An uneasy silence hung in the room as each of the teens lost themselves in thought.


	4. Exhausted

Terie was tense. Efn was worried. Lyte was freaking out. Byron was trying to keep Lyte from hyperventilating. The atmosphere in the barracks was tense and gloomy. Azphel had appeared on Heaven's Pyre soon after Lyte. He flew to the Royal Palace immediately. Raian did not return. There was a sound of footsteps outside and the door opened to reveal Azphel and crown prince of Heaven, Michael, Raian's older brother.  
All the young angels in the barracks surrounded the newcomers.  
\- Well, what happened?!? Is Raian ok?!?- screeched Lyte.  
\- Answer us already!- Tadesh (Rebellion at a good cause) snapped impatiently.  
\- Raian has been kidnapped. The demons have come up with some way to inhibit our powers and make us weak, defenses.- simply stated Azphel. He looked exhausted. His halo's light was faint and matte, his wings were drooping down, so he was dragging the outside feathers on the ground. He seemed to be about to pass out.   
\- You're exhausted, Az. You need to rest.- Said Byron, the healer. Angels and demons could survive decapitation, defenetration, impalement, bleeding out, any type of death actually. They just wake up on a Pyre, but after every death they are extremely tired. Just like Azphel was now. He shook his head.  
\- Can't. The Council's meeting in an hour.- he said. He closed his eyes and the angels saw his body go limp.   
\- Somebody catch him, he's gonna...- yelled Terie, as Az suddenly fell backwards, thankfully, being caught by Micael.  
\- Well, that settles it. He's not going.- said Tadesh, as the prince placed their unconscious friend on his bunk, gently spreading his wings, so they wouldn't get squashed or ruffled. Michael sat down on the bed next to Azphel. He hid his head in his hands. Byron sighed. Lyte looked at them and nervously asked:  
\- Will he be okay?-  
\- I think so- Efn stated  
\- Mica, how're you holding up? - Byron said, his motherly instincts turning on.  
\- What do you mean?!- the prince practically growled  
\- You know the answer to that question.-  
\- Fine, I guess. I just can't believe he's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I don't know what's happening to him.I promised myself that I'd not let Rai hurt. I couldn't keep my promise and it scares me. I wasn't there and I couldn't protect my little brother. Az blames himself, I don't. There was nothing he could've done. There was nothing I could've done. Then why do I feel like I let Rai down?-  
\- I don't know, Mica. But we're here for you. And we'll get Raian back. I promise.- said Efn, smiling at Micael. Tadesh scoffed.  
\- Don't you all get too mushy now.-  
There was a knock on the door. In came a female angel, Catia (Desire).  
\- Micael, the Council has just started the meeting. Oh, what happened to Azphel?-  
\- He fainted. -  
\- I expected this to happen. He was barely conscious when he finished telling us about the mission. Let him sleep. But you have to come now, your highness.-  
\---+  
( a few years ago)  
The demons have taken the fight to them. Azphel, Micael, Byron, Efn, Terie, Lyte, Raian and Tadesh were patroling the Clear Eye, a beautiful lake, surrounded by exotic plants and animals.   
\- Have you noticed? It's so quiet here. The Eye is usually much louder.- noticed Byron, as the angels hung in the air, resting their wings. Efn nodded thoughtfully.  
\- You're right, B. And there are no animals. Nothing.-  
Just then, Lyte screeched, as something pulled them down to the ground. A dagger flew through the air, piercing Terie's wing. A second later there was a series of quick bangs and Raian fell from the air.   
\- Rai!- screamed Micael, and he quickly dove towards his brother, catching him and steadying him as they landed.   
\- What was that?!?- asked Efn in an urgent whisper.  
\- My guess? The hornheads.- answered Terie, wincing as Byron pulled the knife out of her wings.  
\- Well, duh!- commented Tadesh notching an arrow on his bow.  
\- Are you two okay?- asked Azphel, giving Terie and Raian a pointed look.  
\- Yeah! I'm fine.- whispered Terie, slapping away Byron's hand as he bandaged her wing.  
\- Rai?-  
\- Sure. Whatever would make you think I'm not okay?-  
\- You have bullet holes in your chest-  
\- WHAT?!-  
\- Yes, you do.-  
\- oh, I didn't notice.-  
\- That's... surprising-  
\- Okay, stay still.- said Byron, as he began dressing Raian's wounds.   
\- Where's Lyte?- asked Micael.  
\- Something pulled them down. Probably one of the demons.-  
\- Finally! Freedom - yelled Tadesh, throwing his hands up into the air. Everyone glared at him.  
\- We've got to get them back.- said Efn. The angels sat down, and began devising a plan. Tadesh rejoiced on the background.(- Freedom! Independence! Democracy! Ice cream! - he yelled).


	5. Of babysitting and epic fights

\- Why do we have to babysit the annoying one?-  
Castor (Selfishness) whined, as Lyte once again attempted to explain to him, that they can all be friends, throwing countless years of animosity out the window. Welp, then. That was boring. And unnerving. They were sitting near the lake, the Clear Eye, that's what the angels call it. Nea was using her powers to levitate a ball of water, at least she had something interesting to do.  
\- I actually have no idea.-  
She answered truthfully. The rest of the team had gone to hunt down the angels. Nea tensed up, as she thought she saw something in the tall grass, and between the tropical trees. She felt a gust wind on her cheeks. Then, something slowly fell to the ground, next to Castor.   
A light blue feather.  
And then all hell broke out.  
The angel prince, Micael, dropped down, grabbing her arms, but Nea managed to flip him over her head. She heard a hiss, and one of Cas's throwing knives flew past her, forcing Terie, who had ran to Mica's aid, to dodge. Soon, Castor was the one having to dodge, because Azphel, who hovered above their heads, began creating and throwing fireballs at the demons. Suddenly, a flash of orange cut through the air, as Lethia ran out of the bushes, swiping at Mica with her claws, cutting his cheek. Kali jumped onto a tree and from there leaped onto Az's back, wrapping her tail round his waist and her arms round his neck, as he struggled to get free. Tadesh fired an arrow, wounding Nea, as it embedded itself in her thigh. She screamed, and Brand ran to his sister's aid. Joker swiftly jumped out of the bushes behind the archer, swinging at him with her scythe. He dodged, but the demon's weapon cut his bow in half, leaving him defenceless and having to run from her. She gave chase, but was startled when she was knocked down and pinned to the ground. It was Byron, who had freed Lyte and rushed to Tadesh's aid, along with Raian. Just then there was a series of quick bangs, and the second born prince screamed "Not again" and disappeared in a flash of blue light. From the bushes nearby emerged an orange eyed demon with a handgun. She glared at Joker as she helped the younger up.   
\- I told you to be careful. Now I understand why your parents had me babysit you all.- she hissed.  
\- Sheesh, Prieste, we're as unhappy about it as you.- groaned Kali, who appeared out of nowhere, after being tossed by Azphel. Micael had gotten into a swordfight with Brand and Lethia attacked Terie and the two rolled on the ground. Suddenly, the battling angels and demons were blinded by a bright purple light, after which everything grew 50 shades darker, and the ground began to shake.


	6. Flashback

Kali screamed. She was falling, just falling. She didn't know when it started. She screamed again, but this time, she wasn't falling. Something was holding her and she felt herself rush upwards again. She kept her eyes sealed shut, though, being afraid of heights. Suddenly, she came to a stop. Her head was spinning. She reached out and felt something soft. She grabbed onto it and held it tightly. Someone began rubbing calming circles into her back, a quiet voice whispering "It's okay, it's alright now". Suddenly, she heard Lethia screaming her sister's name. She opened her eyes and jerked upwards, headbutting her saviour in the chin. He stumbled backwards, gasping. She stood and turned to look at him. It was an angel, Azphel was his name, right? He was a lot shorter than he seemed when they were fighting. He actually had to tilt his head backwards to look at her. She was honestly surprised at this, but then again, when in a battle she wouldn't take in her opponent's looks, also she was very tall. Kali heard Lethia's voice again, she whirled around to see her sister, bounding towards her, tail streaming behind her, followed by both the angels and the demons, from which the angsty angel, who's name Kali forgot, was carrying Nea, with the enthusiasm of someone handling a cockroach. As soon as he landed he dropped the demon princess on the ground, Brand running up to his sister worriedly fussing over her impaled thigh, glaring at the angel archer.  
\- Was that really necessary?-  
\- Hey, I could've dropped her into the abbys below. - their enemy motioned at a huge crack behind him. It was, I repeat, HUGE! And deep, but there was no darkness at the bottom, there was a strange purple light instead. Kali looked around and gasped.  
\- What happened here?!?-  
The whole Clear Eye had vanished, or actually just transformed, there were many cracks in the ground, similar to the one Tadesh pointed out. The sky turned from pale blue to dark red, with small purple clouds. The air was full of strange tiny specks of floating, glowing lilac dust, and Joker, always the curious one, reached out to touch one it disappeared with a quiet humming noise. The blue skinned demon of Mischief let her hand fall to her side, before glancing at the unusual group in front of her.  
\- Well, whatever happened, it sure messed up Heaven's natural order. One moment Priste is telling me off, then there's darkness, an earthquake, then there's light again and then a huge casm, where you were standing. Then I see you plummeting through the air, down there. Is this a common thing up here?- The last question was directed towards the angels. One of the Fearherbrains took a step forward. The prince of Heaven, a tall, pale boy with many freckles scattered around his long nose and white cheeks. Micael, that's what they called him, had long pale red and rather wild hair, that slipped out of a rather messy ponytail and from under a golden tiara. His eyes were a shade of dark purple, similar to Brand.'s.  
\- Definitely not. I've never seen anything like this before, and I'm sure the adults would have told us if they witnessed it. -  
\- We have to get out of here. We don't know what's going on, but it's dangerous. We should work together to return home.- said Azphel, calmly, passing a bandage to Byron, who seemed to be dressing Nea's wound, much to the princess's anoyment. Meanwhile Lethia impatiently flicked her tail and took a step forward, literaly towering over the petite blonde. He tilted his head back to look into her yellow cat-like eyes, a gesture that, under any other circumstances, Kali would consider cute. She snapped her attention back towards her twin, as the fox girl began speaking.  
\- We don't side with your kind, so knock it out of your head, Feathers. - she hissed into Azphel's face, forcing him to lean backwards, though he met her glowing eyes steadily, his deep, golden and honest orbs looking up at the demon.   
\- It's not siding. You help us, we help you.- he answered, breaking eye contact and shifting his wings. Brand placed his hand on Lethia's shoulder. His dark blue skin contrasting with her pale. He brushed a strand of brown hair out of his face, revealing purple eyes, matching, Micael's.   
\- 'Tia, we have to get out of here, the place is a wreck.- he motioned to the huge casms and fallen boulders.- Accepting their help isn't shameful. We go our separate ways once we get out.-   
Lethia huffed and looked at Azphel - Fine.-  
Just then the ground shook and opened right underneath the group and the teen-agers fell, even the angels, who did not have time to spread their wings. And so all of them fell into the darkness, screaming. Suddenly the world seemed to be quiet, even their screams were silent. They heard the words, the only sound in the silence. In the void.  
\- Welcome to the Void.-  
\----+  
( Present time)  
Kali jerked upwards, the cold night air turning her sweaty skin to ice. She ripped the blanket of her legs . The nights in Hell were the same as the days, since Hell was underground. And the castle was dark and cold as usual. The darkness was everlasting, ever present. The reptile demon looked over to the unmoving form of her younger twin, her fluffy ears and white tipped tail twitching from time to time. Kali chuckled gently.  
\- I know you're not asleep, Tia-


	7. Sleepless

\- Okay.. so what's keeping you up?- asked Lethia  
\- I'm remembering that day.-  
\- Shit.-  
An awkward silence fell upon the room. After a few minutes, Kali stood up and walked out of the room, saying:  
\- I'm going for a walk. Coming?-  
The horned girl didn't need to turn around to know that the orange shadow was following her. The twins walked around, aimlessly and silently, somehow ending up in a dark room, with two faint torches, burning, casting light onto

Raian.

The captured angel was bound, leather cords wrapped around his wrists, forcing them to wooden poles at his sides. He had a ball gag in his mouth, preventing him from speaking, but his expression indicated that he was mentally cursing at the demonic twins. Yet there was a haunted look in his eyes. Kali didn't even want to think of what Asmodeus did to the angel. The bruises on his thighs, torso and face, and the dried cum on his legs were a clear indicator of that it wasn't nice.  
\- I...- Lethia hesitated - I didn't think he'd be so close to the living quarters.-  
The angel lunged at her, green eyes burning with a green fire. Lethia easily leapt over him landing behind his back.  
\- Showoff. - Muttered Kali. She expected her sister to snap back a witty riposte, yet the fox girl seemed to focus on the angel's wings. Her brows were furrowed and her ears were twitching nervously.  
\- Did he have a tattoo earlier?- she asked, snapping her attention to her sister.  
\- What?- Kali joined Lethia. She looked between the angel's wings to see a dark tattoo, formed as a circle, in which, there was a picture of two naked bodies, tightly pressed together. The girls couldn't make out the gender of the figures. Lethia gently touched the tattoo, the angel twitched under her hand, he began struggling to turn and look the twins in the eyes.   
\- It's a Seal. - the two jumped and turned. It was Priste, the light of the torches dancing on her glasses and her chalk white skin. Her orange eyes were seemingly glowing in the dark. - It marks ownership over an angel.-  
\- How do you know?- demanded Lethia, chin held high, but she kept her eyes calculating and cold. Priste laughed mirthlessly.  
\- I was once an angel, remember, dummy? A long time ago, every angel had a seal between it's wings. A Seal of God. It was white, pure white, with a single lilac sign.-  
\- What sign?- Kali flicked her tail. Priste furrowed her brow.  
\- I can't remember, now that you ask. It was long ago, before the beginning of time. Also, it disappeared, when God kicked me out of heaven. It turned to ash when I fell, and withered away, along with my wings. - Priste ran a hand through her dark blue hair with turquoise, gray and green highlights. Suddenly, she whirled around, lifting her handgun, aiming it at the shadows. They heard a low chuckle, soon a deep, masculine voice said:  
\- Easy there, tiger. I just came to take a look at my pet.- Asmodeus. He walked up to Raian, stroking the Seal, between his wings. The demon was tall and muscularly built. Priste cleared her throat. Asmodeus smirked at her through long platinum blonde hair.  
\- It's strange, though. I've never actually seen a black Seal. It appeared when I was, uh, working on him.-  
\- I could ask my father, he studied angelic magic.- said Lethia. Kali elbowed her twin, muttering " Teacher's pet", the fox girl elbowing her back. Priste snorted.  
\- You two should get back to your room It's past your bedtime.- she gave the twins a pointed look. The girls turned and walked out of the chamber. Kali quietly looked back at Raian. The angel was struggling in his bonds, wings ruffled and spread out wide. He looked so scared of Asmodeus. Kali struggled to leave him to the demon, but in the end, she followed Lethia. They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, when they heard Raian scream.  
\----+  
The angel's cries became fainter and fainter, as the twins walked further away from his cell. Kali kept her head low. Lethia turned to look at her sister. Why was she so sad, and even... guilty? The fox girl replayed the whole day. Suddenly, she felt angry. She turned around on her heel to look Kali in the eye.  
\- To think that it could have been someone else under Asmodeus.- Kali stiffened.  
\- What do you mean, Tia?- she asked, as indifferently as she could. Lethia snarled into her face, her tail stiff, twitching ever so slightly.  
\- This morning, you could've easily put the collar on Feathers, but you just kicked him ! Why, why did you spare him?!?- she hissed. Kali tried to meet her twin's yellow glare.  
\- I-I owe him my life. He saved me that day. I almost fell into the Void.- she tried to walk away, but Lethia grabbed her wrist, claws digging into the greenette's skin.   
\- Please, Kali! I'm worried, what if you're the one, who is supposed to rebel? Why did you have to do such a stupid thing?- Kali felt her heart melt are her sister's worry.  
\- Tia, I'm sorry, I just- I just.. It won't happen again!- she said, tears forming in her eyes. Lethia hugged her twin tightly.  
\- I'm just worried, that's all. Kali, everything is changing. I don't want to loose you. Please just do what you're told, kay. Promise?-   
\- I promise, Tia.- Kali mumbled.  
\-----+  
(Dis morning )  
Azphel struggled to hold off both Nea' s water whips and Castor's throwing knives. He just managed to get a moment of rest, he heard a rustle behind him. The angel turned to see Kali, pale arms frozen right in front of him, with a collar in her hands. His first instinct was to attack her, but then he saw her emerald green eyes. The internal struggle in her was visible. Driven by a strange instinct, Azphel slowly lifted his hand to place it on Kali's. She didn't move, but her eyes locked on to his golden ones. Just then they heard Lethia's voice.  
\- KALI!-   
The demon twitched and kicked Az's stomach, throwing him back into the uneven fight between Raian and the other demons.  
\----+  
(Present time)  
\- Mom!- the young voice rang through the barracks, waking all the teenage angels.   
\- What? What? WHAT?!?- screamed Lyte.  
\- The fuck, bitch?! Let me sleep!- Tadesh's halo burned brightly, illuminating the room with a coral light. The angels saw the second youngest of them (first was Lyte) , sitting in his bed, clutching the blankets. He spread out his wings, fluffing up the pale orange feathers.  
\- Briar!- quietly cried Azphel, who had barely woken up, but had suddenly become aware to the fact that his little brother was distressed. He walked, or rather hobbled to the younger redhead and sat down next to him. Az moved his pearl white wings to surround himself and Briar, gently hugging the smaller. Their roommates shuffled rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this rather intimate scene between the two brothers. Tadesh was obviously going to go back to sleep, Terie and Efn followed suit. Byron elbowed Lyte and pulled the youngest out of the room, for some cocoa.( Yes, angels do have cocoa. Who the heck doesn't have cocoa?) Briar sniffed, hiding his face in Az's blue tunic. His older brother gently rubbed calming circles into the younger's back. The smaller redhead leant into his brother's chest, whispering.  
\- I miss her.-  
Azphel, hugged Briar tighter and whispered back.  
\- I know. I miss her too.-  
\---+  
\- I miss him.- sniffed Lyte. Byron put his hand on their shoulder comfortingly, pale skin contrasting with Lyte's dark brown. The younger angel shifted, staring into the half full cup of cocoa. Byron smiled down at Lyte.  
\- We'll get him back, I know we will.-  
\- I hope so.-  
\- Well, then, since you have your cocoa, and I've got one for Briar, then we can get back to bed, don't you think?- Byron said, briskly, jumping off the counter on which the two sat. Lyte smiled and followed their big brother figure down the hall back to the collective bedroom.  
\- Thanks, B. And sorry for keeping you up - Byron laughed, and shrugged, nearly spilling the cocoa meant for Royal.  
\- Lyte, after so many night missions, you'd think I'm used to staying up late. Besides, as your healer, it's crucial for me to care for your well-being. Only Az and Mica have the right to disobey me. Which they often do. And then regret it. Damn workaholics.-  
\- Do you think Micael will be okay?-  
\- I'm not sure, he'll definitely be more determined to beat the Hornheads then before. And both he and Az feel guilty about what happened to Rai. -  
\- I'm sorry for going out with Efn and Terie and I'm sorry for getting caught.- whispered Lyte, suddenly. Byron turned to look them in the eye.  
\- Lyte, none of this is your fault. None. Fate had it that Pride, Treachery and the rest were there. That stupid fox ... she's strong. Really strong. And she had you three by surprise. It's not your fault, okay?-  
\- O-okay.-  
The two angels reached the bedroom, and opened the door to see that almost everyone was asleep. Az was curled up on Briar's bed fast asleep, with his arms around his brother. Briar, however was wide awake. Byron passed the young angel the cup of cocoa, which the redhead happily accepted. He seemed to have calmed down due to his brother's presence. At that moment, the door creaked, and opened again, revealing Mica. The prince looked exhausted, but smiled at the sight of the three angels that were awake. He arched an eyebrow at the cups of cocoa, at the fresh tears on Lyte's and Briar's faces, at Byron's messy hair and at Az, who seemed to have passed out once again, but this time on his brother's bed. He chuckled softly:  
\- Can't go an hour without me, eh?-


	8. I have an army

\- I got a Pikachu!- screamed Joker, charging into her sister's room. The demon of Sloth was spread out on her bed, not doing anything particular, but she still glared at Joker.   
\- Please tell me, you aren't hooked on that stupid Earth game anymore?- she sighed, exhasparated, and rolled over to look Joker in the pink eyes.  
\- Synth!- groaned Joker, hiding her phone, something she stole from a human, down on Earth, in her leather bag.- It's not stupid!- she pouted. The other demon arched an eyebrow, not convinced. Joker continued, a strange coloured blush, rising into her pale blue face. - I like it , and mabye you would like it too. If you ever left the house. Have you even left your room, since I last visited you?!?- she looked around, noting the scattered bits of food and dirty clothes on the ground.  
\- Define 'last time you visited me'.-  
\- Two fricking weeks, Synth, two fricking weeks.-  
\- Than no-  
\- Are you serious?!?-  
\- Yes.-  
\- Do you even know what we accomplished in the last two days ?-  
\- You got a pikachu.-  
\- No! -  
\- You just said you did.-  
\- Not my point!-  
\- you have five seconds to gain my attention, or I'll use one of these.- said Synth, lazily rolling a small bomb in her hand. Joker shrugged.  
\- We captured the prince of heaven.-  
\- So?-  
\- So? Now we possess the power to defeat even the most powerful angels! Isn't that great?-  
\- Not attention-grabbing- sighed Synth.   
\- What?!-  
\- You should do better, if you want to have a normal conversation, Roseanne-  
\- Oh, you did not just call me that.-  
\- Yes I did.-  
\- I hate you!-  
\- Then why do you keep invading my room?-  
\- Wouldn't you like to know, Synth-ia.- parried Joker, emphasizing the last syllable of her sister's full name. The name Synth hates. Two tiny letters can make such a difference. The demon of Sloth managed to keep her composure, though the tips of her horns became black. They would take that colour, when Synth was angry.  
\- Yes, I would, that's why I'm asking.-  
\- You're no fun.-  
\- You neither. I'm getting bored.- Synth answered, and lazily tossed a bomb in her sister's direction. It exploded, giving Joker no time to react. She disappeared, to reappear on the Pyre on the other side of Hell. Synth sighed and lay back down on her bed, ignoring the draft coming from the wall she had blown up.  
\---+  
\- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?-  
Lethia woke up at the sound of somebody screaming on the Pyre courtyard. She grumpily marched up to the window and leant out, yelling:  
\- NO, ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING?!- She then noticed the source of the noise. Joker. The blue skinned demon was sitting on the Pyre, punching the air. Joker looked up at the fox.  
\- Lethia? What are you doing here?-  
\- I live here! What are you doing screaming your head off in front of my house?!-  
\- Synth blew me up!- Lethia arched an eyebrow and jumped out the window, did a summersault midair and landed crouched. She stood up and looked Joker up and down.   
\- and I thought my family had problems.-  
\- Why the heck did you jump out of the window?-  
\- Because I can.-  
Suddenly the gate of the castle flew open and Kali ran out onto the courtyard. Her tail wrapped around Tia's wrist, not noticing Joker.  
\- Tia! It's time!-  
Joker cocked her head, not understanding.  
\- Time for what?-  
Kali and Lethia turned, surprised.  
\- You ... You don't know?-  
\- Apparently not.-  
\- There's a meeting, we're going to invade Heaven tomorrow. Has no one told you?-  
\- Apparently not.- Joker repeated herself.  
\----+  
The next day the courtyard in front of Tia and Kali's family castle was packed with demons, fully armed. The twins sat on the windowsill above all their race and looked for familiar faces. There they were. Cas, the short teen with an unbelievable amount of throwing knives strapped to his chest, his red eyes determined. For once a few simple braids were keeping the ebony bangs out of his pale face. A few feet away stood an exited Joker, sharpening her scythe. Alongside her sat a displeased Synth, unhappily counting her bombs. On her right was Priste, pointedly ignoring Asmodeus by checking if her many guns were in tact. Asmodeus on the other hand was trying to get the bluette's attention, tugging her shirt like a disconcerted child, absolutely undermining his manly appearance. His antics drew an annoyed snort from Nea, who stood a few feet away. She had no weapons, save for two containers strapped to her back. They were filled with water, in case the princess did not have access to it on the battlefield. Nea was constantly trying to wiggle out of Brand's bear hug, as his huuuuugeeeee greatsword was pressing into her arm. Yep, those are the future rulers of Hell. Their father, Lucifer himself, with his platinum blonde mane ( I mean hair, dramatic hair) , long black tail and twisted ebony horns stood upon the Pyre, lilac eyes glistening in the dark. Lethia rolled her eyes as the king spread his arms wide to address his people.  
\- I feel a lengthy, boring speach coming on.- she murmured, earning a snicker from Kali. But the twins were both tense, for the storm was about to begin. And they both knew it.


End file.
